This disclosure is directed to carbon composites, and in particular to carbon composites comprising expanded graphite, their methods of manufacture, and articles formed therefrom.
Elastomers are polymers having low Young's modulus and high failure strain. They are relatively soft and deformable, thus have been widely used in seals, adhesives, and molded flexible parts. Elastomers have also been used as sealing materials in downhole applications. However, as oil and gas production activities continue to shift toward more hostile and unconventional environments, the performance of elastomers becomes less than satisfactory as they are susceptible to decomposition under harsh conditions, causing safety and environmental concerns and posing limits for heavy oil exploration.
Metals have been proposed as alternative sealing materials for downhole applications due to their high corrosion resistance and excellent high pressure and high temperature tolerance. However, metals have low ductility and low elasticity. Accordingly, metals are less effective in sealing rough casing surfaces as compared to elastomers.
Therefore, there remains a need in art for sealing materials that are stable under high pressure, high temperature, and/or corrosive environments while at the same time exhibiting excellent elastic properties.